


(Kissed You)Goodnight

by Shay7151



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, One Shot, normal life where these kids get the love they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay7151/pseuds/Shay7151
Summary: Dean and Cas have been best friends since they were little and they are going on their first date in their senior year of high school.





	

Castiel Novak checked his hair in the mirror for at least the sixteenth time in the last 10 minutes. He was awaiting what he had decided would be the greatest moment in so far in his eighteen years. He was finally going on a date with Dean Winchester.

 

“Aw is little Cassy nervous?” Gabriel crooned.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes at his older brother. “Of course not Gabriel, what would I have to be nervous about? It’s just Dean.” Of course he knew this was not ‘Just Dean’, this was his first love. He's been waiting for this moment his whole life, he's loved Dean since before he even knew what the word meant. They'd been best friends longer than either of them could remember.

 

Castiel’s head snapped up at the sound of the doorbell, he started to head towards the door but Gabriel was already pulling it open, “Hey there, Dean-o,” Gabe called in a sing song-y voice, “you're gonna take good care of our little cassy aren't you?”

 

Cas could hear Dean chuckle on the other end of the door, “Of course.” the blue eyed boy smiled at this.

 

Gabriel continued, “Ya know Dean, I think you just might get lucky tonight,” Castiel’s eyes widened and he stumbled over the couch towards his brother, “I mean, you should see what he writes about you in his dia-” Cas slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“OKAY that's enough of that,” he smiled sheepishly, shoving Gabe out of the way. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Dean and they stared for a moment, “Hello, Dean,” Castiel smiled.

 

The corner of Dean's mouth turned up as he looked his best friend up and down, “Hey Cas, you look amazing.” 

 

His heart fluttered and his cheeks tinted pink at the words, “Thanks,” he stepped towards Dean, “ready to go?” Dean gave a nod and hurried to hold the door open for Cas. He smiled and stepped in. 

 

They pulled up to a nice restaurant, well, as nice as it could get in Lawrence, and sat down. They spent hours, laughing and talking, and when the restaurant closed, they drove out to the lake and watched the stars. 

 

They finally got back a little after midnight, Dean sprinted around the car to open Castiel’s door. He held his hand out to pull the blue eyed boy out of the car and he held the grip on his hand until they got to the front porch. Cas thought his heart would never slow back down to a normal pace. 

 

They stood, smiling and shuffling around, Cas looked up at the green eyed boy in front of him, “Uh,” he laughed nervously, “tonight was great.”

 

Dean's smile turned wider, if that was possible, “Yeah it really was,” he scratched the back of his head, “I uh, I'm sorry it took so long, for me to ask you- I mean.”

 

Cas ran his thumb gently over Dean's jaw line and looked at him with knowing eyes, “It’s okay, Dean, it was well worth the wait.”

 

Dean's cheeks tinted, “Yeah, It was,” he looked as if he was in a daze, “well, uh, hah, goodnight.” And Cas could've sworn he heard Dean Winchester giggle as he walked back to the car. He grinned at this as he stepped inside and sat by the window.

 

He thought back to the first time they kissed, they were five years old and the blue eyed boy had chased the slightly terrified green eyed one around the playground until he caught up and pressed their lips together in a fit of giggles. Dean scrunched up his face, “Ewww!” This Sent Castiel into another flood of laughter.

 

The second time was when they were in their freshman year of high school and Dean had dragged Cas to a party that he really didn't want to be at. “C’mon Cas, it'll be fun, I'll be there with you,” he raised his eyebrow, “and there'll be tons of cute girls.”

 

Cas smiled at his best friend and sighed, “Okay fine.” Although the cute girls weren't what had convinced him.

 

An hour later he found his not-so-sober best friend pulling him into a game of truth or dare. One of the girls across the circle smirked at Dean, “So, truth or dare?”

 

Dean scoffed, “Dare of course, what am I a wuss?”

 

The girl next to her whispered something in her ear and they both giggled, “Okay Dean, I dare you to kiss Castiel.” She raised an eyebrow. And so Dean, who was most definitely not a wuss, kissed his best friend. 

 

He pulled away and stared into the blue eyes in front of him with a pained look for a moment, he cleared his throat and turned back to the circle, shrugging. “See? No problem, it's just Cas,” he put a smile on over the wave of emotions Castiel saw hidden in his eyes.

 

The blue eyed boy swallowed the lump forming in his throat, ‘it's just Cas’ the words kept repeating in his head, taunting him. He knew his best friend had always struggled with his sexuality but that, that stung.

 

Yet still, he went on loving Dean in silence for three years, terrified that if he said anything, he would lose the green eyed boy forever. And that was something he couldn't take.

 

All of that changed a week ago, Dean was staying the night, same as every Saturday. Castiel awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of Dean’s voice on the phone with someone. He kept his eyes shut and, as wrong as he knew it was, he listened in.

 

“No Sammy-no, listen I can't just ask him, it has to be special--what?--no of course he'll care-it's Cas, everything has to be perfect---no---look Sammy would you please just help me out?----thanks, Sammy.” 

 

The boy worried the next day away over whatever Dean had planned, but when he arrived to school on Monday, the fear was replaced with hope. He was greeted by Sam Winchester beaming up at him with a dozen roses in hand. “Dean’s by the tree you two always hang out at.”

 

Castiel smiled down at him and took the roses, “Thank you, Sam” he had to force himself not to sprint over to Dean, but somehow he managed.  
When he arrived Dean looked the most nervous Cas had ever seen him. He looked up and smiled when he saw the blue eyed boy, “Hey angel,” he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, “so this I harder than I thought it would be but I was wondering if you would go on a date with me? I mean uh,” he made direct eye contact with the ground, “ya know, if you want to….” he finally looked up to see Castiel practically jumping up and down with excitement.

 

“Of course, Dean.”

 

Castiel now found himself looking out the front window at Dean’s impala parked on the street, wondering what went wrong. ‘Why didn't he kiss me? I thought the night had gone well. I thought I gave him all the right signs.’ The eighteen year old sighed and looked out the window to see Dean stepping out of the car and walking purposefully towards the door. Castiel unlocked the door and opened it up, flustered at the sight of the green eyed boy rushing towards him, “Dean what a-” he was cut off by Dean's lips on his own as he ran a hand through Cas’s hair.

 

Their lips moved in sync for a moment before Dean pulled away, grinning, “okay, goodnight.” He nodded and practically skipped back to the impala.

 

Castiel watched in a daze as Dean drove down the street until he couldn't see the lights anymore, he touched his lips lightly, “yes, it is now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by the song (Kissed You) Goodnight by Gloriana.


End file.
